Pokémon, Shooting Stars
by Kirlia
Summary: Original Character. Devon, un joven entrenador junto a su amigo Pichu, decide capturar a Celebi para ser un invencible coordinador. En su camino conocen a Mimi, quien también busca a este pokémon pero con otros fines.
1. Doble vida

NOTA:

El concepto/mundo de "pokémon" pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 – Doble vida_**

En la arena dos pokémon luchaban. No por defender su terreno, menos por simple ocio. Se trataba de una lucha en que acataban en el acto las órdenes de sus entrenadores, una competencia de fuerza mezclada con destreza. Por un lado se observaba un misterioso entrenador de abrigo azul aterciopelado y cuyos movimientos estaban en perfecta sincronía con los de su pokémon, un poderoso Kingdra. Por otro lado estaba el retador con otro pokémon de agua, un Sharpedo cuya agresividad era igual a la de su maestro. La batalla acuática había sido ardua y tanto los pokémon como sus entrenadores estaban exhaustos, bastaba un movimiento errado para que la batalla anunciara a un ganador. Pensar antes de actuar era primordial.

- ¡Usa rayo de hielo directo en el enemigo! – El entrenador del Kingdra sabía que debía usar un ataque poderoso para acabar la batalla de una vez.

- Esquívalo y ataca otra vez – Inmediatamente concluyó el retador.

Sharpedo, por ser el pokémon más veloz en el combate, logró morder la cola de su oponente casi sin ser congelado por completo. El pokémon dragón no pudo continuar y la batalla daba por perdedor al majestuoso líder de gimnasio, quien aceptó la derrota contento de ver entrenadores con gran capacidad como sus propios alumnos. El joven entrenador, por su parte, aceptó la medalla. Era la última medalla que le quedaba por ganar, más que eso, adquiría mayor estatus y podría incluso desafiar a los entrenadores más fuertes jamás conocidos de aquella región.

- Estoy orgullosa por ti hijo, pero ¿Vendrás a casa? Hace tiempo que no vienes, desde que te mudaste a Hoenn – Decía la angustiada madre a través de la pokegear - Tu familia también se preocupa por ti, no lo olvides.

- Estaré la próxima semana por esos lados. Aun tengo algo por hacer.

Devon, de ojos almendrados y cabello castaño oscuro. Alto, pero no muy esbelto, era un joven entrenador de diecisiete años procedente de la lejana tierra de Johto. Estaba en la región de Hoenn continuando con su vida de entrenador pokémon. Una vida, en la que muchas veces, hay que dejar la familia, aventurarse a descubrir mundos desconocidos y hacer nuevos camaradas. Un entrenador firme y decidido, orgulloso de sus fuertes pokémon y sin miedo a lo desconocido o a los desafíos. Más allá de su fría apariencia exterior, es muy apegado a su familia, de aquellos pocos hijos que coincidieran que sus padres pueden llegar a ser sus amigos más íntimos.

Lo pendiente para Devon por hacer era el otro lado de la cara de un fuerte entrenador. Nadie podría imaginar que aquel frio personaje, pudiera planear estrategias – esta vez – no sólo para dañar a su oponente, sino para deleitar a su público con una chispeante presentación de sus pokémon. A través de un disfraz, llamativamente de tonos amarillos, que le brindaba seguridad y acompañado de un pequeño y gracioso Pichu, Devon se despoja de parte de su personalidad para convertirse en coordinador. Planeaba participar en el último concurso de la ciudad Lilycove antes de regresar a su ciudad natal Cianwood.

Días más tarde, el joven entrenador y su Pichu están en el escenario del concurso en ciudad Lilycove. Desde el público se veía un entrenador de cabellos negros y sonrisa cautivadora. Sólo lo delataban los mismos ojos almendrados.

- ¡Es hora de actuar, Pichu! – Animó Devon a su compañero.

El público admiraba al pequeño pokémon, lanzando rayos adornados con estrellas dejadas por la gran velocidad de Pichu. La electricidad se aglutinaba en el techo. Astutamente aprovechando las luces tenues, el ambiente ya no era un escenario, realmente se sentía estar deambulando en el espacio. Terminando la actuación y haciendo una mueca pícara hacia el jurado, Pichu y Devon recibían los aplausos y ovaciones del público.

- Soy Marco y este es mi gran amigo Pichu.

- ¡Ámenme, soy lindo! – Arrogaba el pequeño Pokemon

Esa tarde, ellos empacarían el último listón ganado en Hoenn. Región a la cual no regresarían en mucho tiempo.


	2. Objetivo

**_Capítulo 2 – Objetivo_**

El viento y las escasas nubes del medio día estaban a favor de cualquier clase de travesía por el mar. El crucero tenía como destino ciudad Olivine, haciendo una pequeña parada en ciudad Cianwood. El tiempo sobre el crucero transcurría rápido con el montón de actividades y panoramas que se ofrecía a los pasajeros. Desde buffet, salas de lectura, cine e incluso juegos de cartas. Sin embargo la mayoría prefería disfrutar de la brisa marina y de las horas de radiante sol que alegraban a cualquiera.

Diferentes clases de personas planeaban migrar a Johto y la mayoría tenía un propósito específico, desde competir en los distintos gimnasios o atrapar aquellos pokémon exclusivos de esa lejana región. Pero, ¿Qué haría Devon una vez en casa? Ni él mismo tenía del todo contestada esa respuesta. Johto no tiene concursos pokémon tan prestigiados como en Hoenn, lo que le desilusionaba un poco. Además ya había participado en los gimnasios de su región, de hecho fueron los lugares de sus primeros pasos como entrenador. Una parte de él realmente anhelaba la tranquilidad de permanecer un lugar fijo luego de meses de travesías, por otro lado Pichu insistía en nuevos viajes.

Una de esas personas que viajaba en el barco era una joven de nombre Amelia. Su larga cabellera castaña clara amarrada en una cola y sus grandes y oscuros ojos cafés, llamaba la atención de muchos entrenadores solitarios que viajaban en el barco. En cada brazo llevaba dos pokémon pequeños, un Minum y un Plusle. Amelia tenía cuatro años menos que Devon y hace sólo unos meses dejó su casa para ser entrenadora. Como le contaba a Devon, ella no tenía experiencia en los gimnasios pokémon, mas según ella era una experta en batallas dobles. Arte que aprendió en Hoenn cuando capturó a sus dos pequeños pokémon eléctricos.

- La gente debería darle más importancia a este tipo de batallas – decía Amelia – decidir los movimientos de dos pokémon en un breve instante requiere mucha astucia y practica.

Ya las primeras estrellas comenzaban a saludar y el agradable sol de la tarde se escondía en el horizonte dejando pasar una brisa helada. A lo lejos se veían los edificios y luces nocturnas de Ciudad Cianwood. Incluso se alcanzaba a divisar el faro de Ciudad Olivine. Minum y Plusle dejaron de correr tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la cola del veloz Pichu. Amelia estaba admirada por las hazañas de Devon en la región Hoenn, que incluso le dieron ánimo para poner a prueba a sus pequeños pokémon en algún gimnasio. Por su parte, Devon descubrió un sentimiento extraño al mirar esos brillantes profundamente oscuros por los pocos rayos solares que quedaban del firmamento de la tarde, que lo impulsó a abrazar torpemente a esa pequeña niña. Ambos entrenadores, con caminos aparentemente distintos, acordaron tener una batalla cuando estuviesen en tierra firme.

- ¡Miren eso! – Exclamó alguien apuntando hacia el cielo.

Todos se voltearon a mirar con curiosidad. Era una estela que cruzaba el horizonte. ¿Una estrella fugaz? Aquel astro brillante dejaba una cola de pequeñas luces de diferentes colores que caían sobre el mar. Los espectadores miraban asombrados, incluso se escucharon deseos a la estrella que pasaba.

- Es un pokémon. Su nombre es Celebi, el misterioso guardián del bosque – Sonrió Amelia - Debo suponer que nos la bienvenida a la región de Johto.

- ¿Somos afortunados en verlo? – Preguntó Devon.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del cielo. A pesar de saber que no era un astro, su superstición e ingenuidad la obligaron a pedir un deseo, en voz tan baja que nadie pudo oírlo. Sus pequeños pokémon dormían plácidamente en sus brazos, se habían perdido el espectáculo, porque sus pequeños cuerpos estaban cansados por jugar. En cambio Pichu seguía despierto y estaba sentado en los hombros de su entrenador.

- Entonces maestro - preguntaba curioso Pichu - ¿Lo vas capturar?

La respuesta era evidente, Devon tenía un nuevo objetivo.


End file.
